Perfect No More
by Danica Loy
Summary: CHAPTER 8! The LAST CHAPTER! A short sequel to 'Perfect Warrior': our mystery girl is trying to find herself but some obstacle is in her way. who is this person? Leah and Trowa finally meet! Reading Perfect Warrior will explain this story a little better.
1. Chapter 1: Remembrances and Invitations

Perfect No More  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stars. How beautiful they sparkle in the big void of darkness. So many twinkled brightly, unknowing they were being watched closely by emerald eyes. Light brown hair blew gently in the evening breeze, as it covered the star-filled emeralds. Trowa stood in the middle of an open field, just outside the circus tent while it was on Earth.  
  
It had been a year since the incident with Mariemaia, and almost two years since the battles with Zechs, and also when Leah sacrificed her life to save the Gundam boys, so they could continue their lives now.  
  
The bright sparkles in his emerald eyes began to fall down his cheeks, at the remembrance of Leah. He had come to earth as often as he could with every hope that he would find her, and yet every time he failed to succeed in his search. Trowa knew Leah was alive though, she had to be. Trowa could still hear the last thing she had said before she fell to earth.  
  
//".........I will be waiting for you. Goodbye, my friends, for now."//  
  
It was Christmas time again; to be precise it was two weeks until Christmas Eve, after colony 197. Small flakes of white snow floated down from sky, looking as if they were dancing on the clouds, with wings on their backs. Trowa smiled at this, while his hand lay at his side, with a letter clutched between his fingers. It was an invitation from Quatre. He was going to be holding a Christmas party at his mansion on Earth in Saudi Arabia. According to the letter all the Gundam pilots along with anyone who fought along side them in the wars, would be there. Trowa had agreed to come, and had scheduled a flight in the morning.  
  
The next morning, started to walk away from the circus tent but was stopped when a sudden voice spoke out from behind him.  
  
"Trowa wait!"  
  
The emerald eyed young man turned around to see his sister Catherine standing in front of him dressed in long blue jeans and a v-neck sweater, holding out a small duffel bag. Her clouded gray eyes filled with worry, for her brother was always going off almost every night. However, she knew all too well that nothing she said was going to stop him.  
  
"If you're going out again, then take this," she said, thrusting the bag into Trowa's hand, "It's just some extra clothes and things, and a few sandwiches in case you get hungry while you're traveling."  
  
Trowa looked up from his gaze on the bag to Catherine and smiled. "Thank you, Cathy. Don't worry, I will come back, after the new year."  
  
With that, the two hugged each other goodbye, and Trowa turned again and headed off toward the airport, on his way to see his friends, and hopefully find anther.  
  
~ * ~  
  
A 17-year old boy sat in the quiet and calm darkness of his small room. The only light came from a bright blue glow from the screen on his computer. The only sound was the rigorous klik klak of slender fingers on the keyboard. Prussian blue eyes stared through dark brown hair, glancing from the screen to a small gold locket lying in a small open velvet box. Turning back, Heero glared at the computer as he pushed the escape key, exiting out of another failed chance at finding his twin sister.  
  
'How hard is it to find someone who is inside a gundam who fell from space? The armor should have held up in the atmosphere.'  
  
Heero thought as he stood up and walked over to his bed across from the computer and lay down tiredly. All day he had been following Relena everywhere, 'Doesn't that girl ever stop talking?' hiding in the shadows making sure that there were no more assassination attempts or kidnappings on the Vice Foreign Minister. In all honesty, this bored Heero out of his mind, but this was his life now, no longer was he the perfect soldier, ready to fight and ready to die.  
  
Turing on his side, his head resting on a lone soft pillow, Heero glanced at the small nightstand a saw a white envelope, innocently sitting by a slightly open door. Somehow Heero knew it was from Relena. That girl was always more and more capable at sneaking past him, with him barely noticing. Heero reached for the envelope anyway, and opened it. It was from Relena.  
  
—Hello Heero, both you and I know it is not good for you to be  
alone all the time. You're not a soldier fighting anymore.  
That is why I have accepted Quatre's invitation for both of us  
to come to his Christmas party. Don't glare at me Heero. We're  
leaving in three days. Relena—  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. Relena can be very demanding of him sometimes, but he still had to protect her. Thick brown hair hit the soft white pillow as the former perfect soldier raised his hand up and threw the note, which had crumpled into a ball in his tight fist, and it landed directly into a wastebasket at a far corner of his room. Slowly, Heero closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Cool! That was my actually my second sequel I have ever written, but the first one that doesn't suck. Please Review, and tell me what you think. Remember that the timeline is one year after the Endless Waltz. Everyone is about 17. Sorry if it's shorter than the Perfect Warrior is.  
  
Ja ne  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing characters except this story plot, the Gundam Wing Angel, and Leah.  
  
Perfect No More  
  
Chapter 2: Arrivals  
  
A young man stood at the top of the grand staircase overlooking the grand, white marble-floored hall. Thick yet short blonde hair covered aqua colored eyes, as they surveyed the scene below them. All the Maguanac Troops were running around trying to quickly finish decorating the whole downstairs part of the mansion, for the Christmas Eve party that was less than a week away.  
  
Clad in loose white pants and a neatly pressed tan dress shirt, with a matching white jacket over top, Quatre descended down the red-carpeted steps. As his foot touched the cool white marble at the bottom, he stepped off to his left and through the wide archway entering into the living room, where three extra couches and two loveseats were placed near a soon-to-be warm crackling fire in the now cold brick fireplace. On the far side of the long room were a pool table and a couple of chess board tables, in case anyone got bored, like a certain braided-haired pilot he knew so well. Windows surrounded the walls letting the bright rays of the afternoon sun pour into the room, combining natural light with the light from gold chandeliers hanging from overhead.  
  
Quatre was so entranced by the beauty of the room, and with the Christmas decorations along the wall and a beautiful white candle lit tree in the middle of it all, it only seemed to enhance the beauty. However, he did not notice the figure approach him from behind, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Quatre jumped at the sudden contact and turned around only to be met with Dorothy Catalonia. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Quatre." Dorothy smiled as if reading his emotions and thoughts.  
  
"Not at all Miss Dorothy, I am grateful you came early to help decorate and get things ready." Quatre replied.  
  
"That is really no trouble at all, Quatre. I am most happy to help."  
  
The two stepped out of the living and walked across the hall and through another large archway, which led to a kitchen/indoor/outdoor patio, overlooking the seemingly endlessly waves of sand as it sparkled under the hot sun. There the two sat discussing various events of the party, past wars, and seeing their friends and allies, all while drinking cups of warm tea. Soon the two gave into the heat and dozed off into a light sleep.  
  
After a few hours of silence, Quatre was gently shaken awake. He opened his aqua eyes to see his friend and guardian while on Earth, Rashid.  
  
"Master Quatre, sorry to wake you but some early guests have just arrived and waiting in the front hall."  
  
Quatre sat up yawned slightly, "Thank you Rashid."  
  
Dorothy, who had overheard the short conversion, stood up from her chair as well.  
  
As the three entered the great, lavishly decorated hall, Quatre's face brightened as he instantly recognized the long trail of the chestnut brown braid. "Duo!"  
  
The long brown braid spun around to reveal a seventeen year old man, who looked more mature as well as gotten taller by an inch or two. Duo still wore his normal attire, black leather pants and jacket with the sleeves rolled up halfway, and a loose blood red shirt underneath. Not only did his clothes not change; neither did his fun-loving personality kept behind his cheerful smile and bright cobalt/violet eyes.  
  
"Yo! Quatre! Hey, sorry if we're early, but I guess I didn't realize that it would not have taken long to get here. " Duo replied, seeing the semi- surprised look on everyone's faces at seeing him of all people here early.  
  
Just then, an elbow was jabbed hard into Duo's side, and a dark blue-haired young woman, wearing long dark blue pants and a light purple sweater with a light purple beret on her head, appeared beside him.  
  
"Ow! Why the hell did you do that Hilde?"  
  
The woman crossed her arms, playfully glaring at Duo. "Don't lie, Duo. You only wanted to come early to make sure there would be plenty of food."  
  
Duo chuckled as he put his hand up and behind his head, trying to look as innocent as possible. On the other side, Quatre laughed softly at his friend's actions. "You guys haven't changed one bit." Dorothy then spoke up, with a smile on her face. "Well, we are glad you two were able to come, and don't worry, there is enough food here to serve dozens of Maganac Troops."  
  
Duo smirked, "Well, that's just fine, but then what will everyone else have?"  
  
Everyone went wide-eyed, staring at Duo in disbelief. When Duo saw this he quickly replied, "Hey I was only kidding!" This got him another hard yet playful slap across the head by Hilde.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After another few hours, the four friends had gone outside to enjoy the scenery. There Rashid had set up a large tent-like cover, in order to keep the rays of what remained of the hot sun as it slowly sank below the horizon, off the teenagers' skins. Quatre and Dorothy sat underneath the huge cover, laughing while watching Duo and Hilde play an endless and might I add, mindless game of "tag".  
  
"You're it!" Hilde shouted, as she yet again, caught Duo from behind, pushing him to the ground.  
  
"Phew! Hey! That's not fair Hilde!" Duo shouted, trying to get remaining grains of course sand from his mouth, then jumped up and began to chase after a laughing Hilde again.  
  
Just then, the sound of a small jeep reached the sensitive ears of the former gundam pilots. Duo and Quatre both stood up and started to run around to the front of the mansion, with the girls following behind.  
  
Everyone soon reached the front grounds of the mansion. There sitting stationary at the end of the driveway, was indeed a jeep, to be specific it was a Preventer Jeep. They smiled wider as their eyes recognized the person standing, arms crossed, and eyes closed, leaning against the side of the small black vehicle. That slick black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and coal black eyes gave him away.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
As they all approached closer, they now could inside the vehicle. There was another sitting one arm over the seat and the other resting on the steering wheel. It was Sally Po, her creamy brown hair was still in the two braided twists, and she wore the typical Preventer uniform.  
  
"Hey, it's good to see you all again. It's been a long time." Sally waved from her seat.  
  
Duo then spoke out, "My god Wu fei, you are the last one of us I expected to come to this party."  
  
Wu fei smirked, but didn't even flinch, "And watch you make a fool of yourself Maxwell, I don't think so."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hilde just giggled from behind Duo's shoulder.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The sun had already long ago set underneath the sandy horizon, making the bright sand turn dark and cool. Everyone had journeyed inside and gathered in a small living room that was next to the larger one, which was currently locked until Christmas Eve.  
  
Duo had hastily challenged Wufei to a game of chess. They were already into their fifth game, and Wufei was still beating the braided baka, badly.  
  
Quatre was convinced to join in a game of pool with Sally, Dorothy, and Hilde. All of them were doing considerably well.  
  
After winning his tenth game in row, Wufei stifled back a yawn and stood up.  
  
"Winner, is there some place we all can rest, here?"  
  
Quatre looked up from his view of the multi-colored balls on the pool table, "Does everyone feel the same way?"  
  
Everyone nodded, yawning in confirmation.  
  
"Okay, there are spare rooms for everyone up the stairs; you can pick which one you each want."  
  
Everyone followed after Quatre into the hall and up the grand staircase. At the base of the red velvet-carpeted steps, the four guests grabbed their bags, and as they reached the top, each of them went beyond a different wooden oak door. Wufei took the door at the farthest end of the left side of the hallway, the most secluded one from the other room. Sally took another door right across from him. Quatre and Dorothy also each had their own rooms, one on each side of the staircase, Quatre on the right and Dorothy on the left. They had these rooms so they would be able to hear if any other late night guests show up.  
  
One the right side of the staircase, Duo walked down it peering through different ones trying to find the best one in his own opinion. As he poked his head through one door, he was playfully pushed in and heard a small laughter, run into the room next to him. Growling with a slight laughter, Duo stomped over and threw open the door that, conveniently, was adjoining the two rooms, and yelled out.  
  
"I swear to Shinigami! You are really going to pay for that, Hilde!"  
  
As he slammed the door shut, a muffled shout was heard through the door, "Can't wait!"  
  
Dorothy couldn't help but giggle lightly as she heard the shouts between those two young lovebirds. She, on the other hand, stood on her balcony to her room overlooking the front grounds of the desert estate. Across from her balcony, was Quatre's darkened balcony window, which probably told her he was already asleep. Just then, her mind reminded her of the conversion she and Quatre had earlier.  
  
//\\ ~~~ //\\  
  
The two teens sat on the comfy white plastic lawn chairs, drinking their warm tea quietly. Quatre then looked up at Dorothy and set his cup down on the glass table in between them.  
  
"Miss Dorothy, you have traveled all over the Earth and to many colonies as well, am I right?" Quatre asked almost shyly.  
  
"Why do you ask, Quatre Winner?" Dorothy said smiling, also setting her half empty cup on the table.  
  
Quatre found the courage to continue, "Heero and Trowa had asked me and the other pilots to help them search for Leah."  
  
"And who is Leah?" asked Dorothy, pushing her long white blonde hair behind her ears, and raising an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Oh, forgive me; do you remember the warrior assassin during the war, the one who wanted to kill us Gundam pilots?"  
  
Dorothy cringed in remembrance of her first meeting, "Y-yes, yes I do."  
  
Quatre sensing her frustration tried to calm her down, "Miss Dorothy, she is not like that any longer. Do you remember when Libra's main canon was fired on the Gundams for the first time, and that new Gundam blocked the impact." Dorothy nodded allowing Quatre to continue. "That was the Wing Angel and Leah was inside. She sacrificed her own life to save us. After that, she fell to Earth and we haven't seen her since. As far as I know, Leah is no longer a warrior."  
  
Dorothy sighed and spoke her head down, "Unfortunately, no I haven't heard or seen any trace of her."  
  
Quatre put his head down in defeat, "Thank you anyways for your attempted help, Miss Dorothy."  
  
//\\ ~~~ //\\  
  
"Oh, Gundam Pilots, you think you all can just talk and/or fight with a person, and they will turn around into another person. This girl, Leah, will always be a warrior. When the person Leah sacrificed her life for you all, the warrior died. The way I see it, that girl can never be the same person again."  
  
Dorothy perked up back into reality, and her eyes turned up to the black clouded starry sky. A small shuttle came down into view from the dark cloud cover. Dorothy watched as the small plane landed just beyond the gates of the Winner front barred gates. Emerging from the door, Dorothy smiled broadly at the distant yet plain sight of Relena and Heero. Her icy blue eyes moved again, stopping once they caught sight of a tall figure walking towards the entrance to the estate, almost halfway to the front door. She immediately recognized the familiar face of pilot 03, known as Trowa Barton.  
  
Turning abruptly, she smiled again as she closed the doors to her bedroom balcony. Putting on a black robe over her black silk nightgown, she went out to notify and, in some cases, wake the others, to tell them of their new, late night guests.  
  
Meanwhile outside, Heero stepped off the ramp of the Darlien shuttle standing right behind Relena. At his side, his hand held the strap of a large dark black bag. He wore his usual green tank top and a pair of tight dark blue pants. Gripping the straps on the bag, he started to follow Relena up to the mansion, but came to a sudden stop just as he passed the front gate. There staring at him, were dark green eyes that he knows so well. Heero could just hear the silent question those hope-filled orbs were asking. Prussian blue orbs just stared back, and as he reached Trowa, who had stopped halfway to the front door, he put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, silently telling Trowa the undeniable, yet also unbearable, truth. However, as they looked at each other again, both could see determination in their eyes, neither of them would give up their search.  
  
"Heero! Trowa!"  
  
The two boys turned to see all their friends standing at the entrance to the wide open doors. As they all said their hellos and gave greetings, everyone began to settle down in their own rooms with silence surrounding them all as they lay down in their beds, and falling asleep dreaming of what the next day would bring.  
  
TBC  
  
Yippee! Chapter 2 is finally done and the next chapter I promise Leah will be in the next chapter. I just had to get this little bit of information down. In the next maybe two chapters, will take place during the Endless Waltz.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day! Ja ne  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	3. Chapter 3: A Dying Angel

Perfect No More  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
A Dying Angel  
  
After Colony 195  
  
The Wing Angel, barely in one piece, fell through the burning heat of the atmosphere of Earth. Unable to protect itself after the damage it had already suffered from its previous battle, and the impact with Libra's beam canon, the angel gundam began to break up as it tumbled through the night sky over the dark land of Earth. Helplessly, the gundam splashed down into the deep dark depths of the wide oceans of Earth.  
  
Inside the angel as it fell, Leah lay securely in her seat; eyes closed, waiting for that inevitable moment. She had been waiting for this her entire life, ever since childhood. She knew that one day she would have to die; she was just able to avoid it and cheat death time and time again. This was the price for being a perfect warrior.  
  
Just then, as Leah fell unconscious, a small clear teardrop fell from her eyes. Down it fell, until it hit the consul of the Wing Angel cockpit controls.  
  
Suddenly, the gundam started to hum and glow brightly, and then undoing Leah's seat harness, it also opened the hatch of the cockpit. This let blue water rush in and out quickly, sweeping the unconscious body out into the vast blue ocean. The Wing Angel, sensing Leah's body was far enough away, starting to glow and bright red and instantly exploded. The force, however, softened by the soft water, was enough to push Leah's body through the water, to be able to float along with the waves.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The sun shined brightly on the cold afternoon. It was just a week after Christmas, and along the cool shore line of Southern Japan, near Kyoto. There walked a tall dark brown-haired man wearing a thick black trench coat and a long wool red scarf wrapped loosely round his neck. Holding onto his big hand, a little girl skipped along beside him, bundled in a small thick pink coat and a lavender wool hat covered her light brownish blonde head.  
  
The two walked along the beach, a small blonde haired porcelain doll grasp in the little girl's arm, for it was her favorite gift she had gotten for Christmas from her uncle.  
  
The man suddenly stopped as he felt the little girl pull from his grasp and ran ahead of him, then gave a loud gasp. He looked up and instantly ran up to girl, who stood over another body face down in the cold wet sand. Foam waves brushed over tattered black pants and torn loose black tank top soaking the pale body as well as the light sun-lit blonde hair that fanned out around the body and down to her slim thighs.  
  
The man knelt down next to the unconscious girl's head and reached out his hand to her neck trying to find any pulse; he just barely found one. Starting to show panic in his eyes, the man turned and pulled out his cell phone and spoke urgently into it. After a few minutes, he hung up and turned back to the unconscious girl. Gently picking her up, she lay still in his strong arms. Quickly, the man ran off the beach and toward the edge of the street with the little girl running behind him trying to keep up with his long strides.  
  
They stopped when they reached the busy street, but then cars started to clear a path at a familiar sound. The little girl covered her small ears in order to try and block the sound of the siren of an ambulance coming toward them, stopping right in front of the three figures. Two men jumped from the back of the small white hospital vehicle, pulling along a long portable bed, on which the first man laid the young lithe body. Quickly, making sure the girl was comfortable and breathing normally, the man and the little girl jumped into the back of the truck as they rode away. The little girl was still trying to block out the loud, yet usual annoying siren.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later that evening, the mysterious girl lay, still unconscious, among the white cotton sheets in a small dimly lit hospital room. Three figures watched her through the glass panel that separating the room and the hall, as they stood outside in the same dim-lit white hallway. A tall woman with shoulder-length blonde hair that loosely fell over her sea blue eyes wore a long loose white doctor's coat with matching long pants.  
  
"That girl is so lucky you found her when you did, Alex." She told the brown-haired man, who held the little hand of the girl, who was jumping up and down against the window frantically trying to see the person inside the room.  
  
"Actually Katrina, Nicole is the one who found the girl, she is definitely your daughter." The man, Alex, said smiling at the beaming eight-year-old.  
  
The female doctor, Katrina, picked up and held the girl in her arms. "Well actually she has more of her uncle in her, isn't that right little Nicole Winner." Nicole giggled against her mommy's chest.  
  
Katrina looked up at Alex again to see his expression turn serious, and hers turned the same as she put Nicole down.  
  
"Do you think the girl will be alright?" he asked, worriedly.  
  
Katrina with downcast eyes, spoke trying to remain calm, and looked into her daughter's light blue eyes for comfort. "It's hard to say. Her wounds are nearly completely healed, however she is still in a coma state, and there is no way to predict when she will wake up if she will ever wake up. All we can do is wait."  
  
That is just what they did for one and a half years, until that fateful day when the Endless Waltz ended the war and brought in the new year of After Colony 197.  
  
TBC  
  
Phew! I finally was able to complete this chapter. I am sorry it took so long, but my idiot computer decides to delete it three times, so I had to start over every time, but I will have this up tonight. I promise.  
  
This is just a warning for the next chapter. It is sort of going to get a little weird. The girl is going to wake up, from this really crazy dream/nightmare. That is next time on chapter 4: The Awakening.  
  
Oh, another note Katrina is one of Quatre's older sisters in case you didn't figure that out, I made her up, I don't know all of Quatre's 29 sisters, also Alex is Nicole's stepfather, but Katrina is referred to professionally as Dr. Winner.  
  
One more thing, here is a short timeline for any of those who are a little confused: 195: December, Leah crashes to Earth, Eve wars ends and Libra falls 196: December, Leah is still in a coma, Endless Waltz ended. 197: January, girl awakens from coma 197: December, gundam boys and friends meet for Christmas  
  
Well, that's it. See you next update.  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	4. Chapter 4: Awakenings

Perfect No More  
  
Chapter 4: Awakening  
  
Days passed by slowly, and soon it was already After Colony 197. The war was finally over. However, Katrina and Alex were getting more and more worried about the girl's condition. She had not yet awakened and there was no change in body temperature or brain waves.  
  
The two doctors had done everything they could, countless numbers of times, in searching the registration computer systems. They were hoping to find even the slightest bit of connection to their mysterious young patient; hair, eyes, and/or build anything that they could trace, but every time they found nothing.  
  
Little Nicole, waited patiently by the mysterious girl's bedside for as long as she could each day. She didn't want to see anyone die. When pictures of the war were seen on the television, Nicole always broke down into tears, with the fear that her heart would shatter if she saw even one person get blown up. Her mother had once told her that she was just like her uncle, Quatre Winner. Nicole had never seen her uncle, for he was always traveling between Earth and the colonies.  
  
As the little 9-year-old began to drift off into a light dream world, her sky blue eyes noticed something happening to the other girl. Upon moving closer, to where their faces were almost touches, Nicole saw that the body was shaking all over. She had this strange feeling at that moment she knew the girl was struggling to try and wake up. Almost like she was fighting herself inside her own mind. Nicole gripped the pale hand, tightly in her own little hands, not wanting to leave the girl's side, silently cheering her on.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A young girl with long braided light braided hair that reached just below her hips stood silently in the middle of a large blank area, nothing was around her, however, crimson eyes glowed just as fresh blood flows from an opened wound. They scanned the area, knowing that someone was there with her. Quickly turning, her expression dropped into an emotionless glare, as crimson orbs met the black depths of Michael.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Leah growled, never dropping her gaze.  
  
"I have come for you, you don't belong here in this world of life and love." Michael smirked, slyly.  
  
Leah flinched slightly at his last words, but still held her own, "How do you know what's good for me?!"  
  
"I am the one who raised you from nothing! I made you into what you are!" He began to shout and reached out and gripped his hand to the girl's arm.  
  
Shocked and angry, Leah roughly pulled herself away from his grasp, "You don't anything about me!"  
  
"You insolent disobedient little—" he shouted as he tried to grab at her again, only with each time she jumped back farther away from him. Then the man jumped and got face to face with the girl and took a strong punch at her. However, he missed as Leah ducked down and somersaulted forward. She stopped and found herself kneeling at Michael's black feet.  
  
At that moment, something caught Leah's red eyes. It was her heavy gundanium metal sword. There it was lying in the space between Michael's black pant legs. Instinct kicking in, Leah's pale fingers clenched the bluish/silver handle, and thrust it upward and in one quick swipe, before another move was made, the sword cut across him deep into his waist. This made him stubble back, hands wrapped around his waist, and yelled out in unbearable pain.  
  
However, the sound of pain was short-lived. Michael gave a dark sly grin, and started to laugh softly.  
  
"You can't escape your fate, warrior."  
  
As he spoke, black darkness began to pour from his wound and radiated from his body. Red eyes widened in fear as Leah jumped to her feet and started running from the approaching darkness, which had started to grow and chase after her, keeping very close with her stride.  
  
Leah continued to run from the fast-approaching blackness, but she could still hear Michael's voice echoed behind her.  
  
".........can't escape.........your fate........."  
  
"You.........are a.........warrior."  
  
"NO!" Leah screamed, trying to run faster and farther away from the voice.  
  
Just then, she looked ahead of her and through blurred red orbs, there in the mist of light, the five gundam pilots stood waiting for her, with their hands outstretched.  
  
Michael's voice continued, ".........can't escape.........you are alone.........warrior!"  
  
At that name, Leah took a burst of speed towards the boys, but no matter how fast she ran, she could not touch their outstretched fingers. She tried to run faster, unfortunately, the darkness had caught up to her and her foot slipped into the endless blackness. Leah felt as if she was falling down a hole of everlasting darkness. The girl tried to scream, but couldn't find her voice.  
  
Suddenly, her fall stopped, leaving her hanging in mid-air. Ruby eyes looked up and found she was staring into bright emerald orbs. She could hear the boy calling out to her, but couldn't find her voice to answer him.  
  
"Hold on Leah! I'll help you! Just don't let go of me!"  
  
Even though, the girl couldn't respond, she gripped his long gentle fingers tightly. She wanted to hold on forever.  
  
However, the feeling was short-lived, she felt a tugging at her feet, as she was being pulled out of the auburn-haired boy's grasp, who only tightened his grip. Soon another hand grasped hers, bright red eyes looked to see unruly brown hair and a glare of prussian blue eyes appear next to the other figure, both with worried yet stern expressions.  
  
Eventually the pull of darkness became too great and the figures lost their grasp on the girl. She fell through the hole of darkness and was unable to see the two figures, whom had disappeared in the bright light above her. Faster and faster she fell, she could feel her long strands of hair begin to unravel from their braid. All the while, words kept echoing in her mind.  
  
"warrior........."  
  
".........alone........."  
  
"I will find you............sister......"  
  
".........Aishiteru......"  
  
Louder and louder the voices got, until the girl couldn't bear it anymore, and she fell unconscious with exhaustion. Suddenly, everything went silent.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nicole still stood over the girl's body, which had stopped shaking and now lay still, with a pale hand still clenched between her small fingers. Just then, her sky blue eyes widened as she leaned further over the bed to see deep red eyes slowly flutter open beneath loose strands of light blonde hair, which fanned down her body and over her shoulders.  
  
"Hi." Nicole said timidly, "How are you feeling?"  
  
The older girl slowly began to sit up. Feeling the small grasp in her hand, deep red orbs turned to meet the little girl's blue ones. Confused, the girl found a quiet voice, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
TBC  
  
WOW! And to think I just thought this up with one dream I had. You know this was supposed to be a one shot of Leah and Trowa meeting again, finding each other and living happily ever after, but you know I just couldn't find the inspiration to write something that simple.  
  
Anyway, presently it is about a year before the pilots meet again at Quatre's for a reunion. But hopefully, I won't take all my time explaining what happens to my girl, is it Leah or not? Only I know *heeheehee* The other pilots will come in about by chapter............7 or 8, depends what I want to put in for this girl.  
  
See ye soon!  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	5. Chapter 5: New Faces and A New Name

Perfect No More  
  
Chapter 5: New Faces, A New Name  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Nicole stared at the girl, who was sitting up tangled among the white sheets of the bed staring back at her. Little Nicole didn't know how to answer the older girl, but she put on her cutest, best smile, and spoke trying to sound as professional as her mother.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nicole Winner. You are in a hospital in Kyoto, Japan."  
  
The other girl just watched Nicole patiently, with curious yet scared deep red eyes, then spoke slowly, finding a soft whispered voice.  
  
"Hello, Nicole, thank you for your information. I am sorry to say I don't know who I am."  
  
The two girls stared at each other, blue into red; the little hand gripped the pale lithe one. Silence flooded the room. Until, all of a sudden the door flew open startling both girls. The older one stared up at the door looking out through shocked wide red orbs, as tears of fear formed.  
  
Nicole looked up with surprise, but soon her expression brightened with a smile as she ran to her mother, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mommy, she woke up! She is really nice too."  
  
Alex, who was behind Katrina, took hold of Nicole in his arms while she approached the young patient. The girl, however, was absolutely terrified by the sudden entrance of all the people in the small room. Tears now flowed freely down her pale face, as she slowly inched backwards on the bed, trying to get away from the approaching woman, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Katrina saw this and put on a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's all right. I am not going to hurt you."  
  
She slowly reached a hand out to the girl, who looked at it with curious, pondering eyes. Carefully, she took the outstretched hand and allowed the white-coated woman to proceed in checking her own trembling body for any injuries, and started calmly asking the girl a few questions.  
  
"Can you tell me if you feel any pain at all? Also, can you tell me your name?"  
  
The girl just shook her head limply, then Nicole yelled out, make everyone turn to her.  
  
"Mommy, she doesn't know anything, not even her name! I told her where she was and who I am!"  
  
Katrina nodded, wrote something on the clipboard she had clasped in her arm across her chest, and turned back to the girl.  
  
"Well miss, you seem to be in perfect health, except that you have a small case of amnesia, which is either from severe head trauma, or just a major blow to the head."  
  
The girl turned her dark red gaze out the window and spoke then unconsciously as if her mind was somewhere else thinking of someone, "Will I get it back soon?"  
  
Katrina frowned, "In these cases, we are never certain what's going to happen. You may get it back in full, maybe within a few weeks or months, or you may be able to find bits and pieces of it over long period of time, or you may never get your memory back at all."  
  
Hearing this, Nicole jumped from Alex's arms and ran over to stand next to her mother, with a beaming smile.  
  
"Since you don't have memories of the past, let me give some introduction, this is my mother, Dr. Katrina Winner, and that man over there is my stepfather, Alex Rica." She said, as she pointed to each of the said people.  
  
Katrina smiled, laughed lightly at her daughter's attempt to help, "You know, you are welcome to stay with us, for as long as you wish, and we will do everything we can to help your memory."  
  
The young girl smiled lightly in agreement.  
  
Nicole's facial features then turned to one of curiosity and started tugging on her mother's white coat.  
  
"Mommy we don't even know her name, what do I call her until she does remember again."  
  
Katrina nodded and turned to face the girl's red, confused gaze, "Nicole's right, you do need a name, see if you can remember, what people called you before your accident, ok?"  
  
The girl nodded and tried to find her voice again, through her earlier tears.  
  
"They called me, L—l—e—a—......"  
  
However, she still couldn't fill in the pieces of her past not even her name. The three people in the room were puzzled by her words, and pitied her when they saw the tears well in her dark red orbs. Nicole then yelled out with an accusation, "Llana!"  
  
Everyone stared at her, but looked back at older girl, as she let out a small giggle. She laughed at the little one's naïve cuteness. "I like that." This seemed to relax everyone. Katrina then confirmed.  
  
"All right then. We'll call you Llana, at least until your memory comes back."  
  
TBC  
  
All right so it's not as long as the last chapter, but give me a break chapter 4 was doozy to think up, I needed to calm down a bit after that whole dream sequence, it gave me nightmares just think about it. Anyway chapter 6 is going to be long too, because the girl "Llana" is coming out of the hospital, and gong to be finding herself, so it's going to be long and might take awhile to write. But just bear with me. I'll have it up as soon as I can.  
  
Preview: Chapter 6: New Discoveries  
  
See you next time  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	6. Chapter 6: New Discoveries

Author Note: Dialogue: "........." Thinking: '.........' Dreaming: &&~~~~&& Long-Time passing: %%-------%%  
  
@@@~~~~~@@@  
  
Chapter 6: New Discoveries  
  
A week after the young girl, who was given the name "Llana", woke up and found such kind people. She was allowed to leave the hospital.  
  
The slim figure stood by her bed in front of the small window, which was overlooking the city. Deep red eyes watched with both curiosity and confusion the people walking along below living out their daily lives. "They seem so happy. Why can't I be like?"  
  
She continued to watch the scene outside unfold, long messy strands of light blonde hair swept down her back stopping at her hips and tied in a loose ponytail. She wore long light blue jeans and black slipper shoes. Over top she wore a white sweater, which sparkled when sunrays touched, it looked like snow. Just then, the peaceful silence was disrupted by the door creaking open. Red eyes turned and focused to see her newfound friends standing there in the doorway. She smiled. Katrina was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you ready to go Llana? Like I said before you are free to leave at any time."  
  
A soft voice spoke, "Yes, thank you for letting me stay with you and for giving these new clothes."  
  
Alex chuckled lightly, walking up next to Katrina, "It is no trouble at all. We're just happy to help you."  
  
Nicole then chose that moment to run in with her usual beaming smile, and cheerful attitude. She startled Llana by pulling on her pale hand.  
  
"Come on, Llana, let's go home!"  
  
Guided by the ecstatic little nine-year-old, red eyes soon found themselves standing at the front entrance of the hospital. Deep red eyes widened to find a long sleek black limousine waiting on the side of the street. Before she knew it, the girl was pulled in and on black leather seats, sitting silently next to Nicole, who was innocently playing with her porcelain blonde headed doll. Across from the two girls, Katrina and Alex sat behind the driver, who was separated by a dark window. The only during the ride was Nicole's laughter as she jumped up and down in her seat, her doll on her lap.  
  
Dark red eyes continued to sit quietly, glazed over, as they stared blankly out the dark window, watching the people laugh and walk aimlessly down the crowded street. Just then, her eyes froze, as if time had slowed down, she caught a glance of Prussian eyes from under dark brown hair, the boy was standing in the middle of the crosswalk staring up at the sky. Something was about him, something painfully familiar, something........., someone.........  
  
"Aaaaugh!"  
  
The other three passengers looked up, startled, to see their new friend crouched over, head in her hands, eyes clenched shut with tears leaking through and down her face. She screamed as if her mind was being ripped in two. Katrina automatically left her seat and pulled the girl into a tight embrace trying to calm her down, comforting her while stroking the loose strands of blonde hair. Eventually, the girl did relax and ruby eyes closed and fell into a light sleep.  
  
&&~~~~~&&  
  
Those ruby eyes opened again to glance around at the blackness surrounding the young girl. Suddenly, a white light appeared out of nowhere in the black nothingness in the corner of her eye. She started toward the distant light as if mesmerized, when suddenly her sensitive hearing caught the sound of music, playing softly. It sounded like a flute playing a slow and sad song. As she moved closer to the light, a cool breeze blew past her long strands of hair. Just then, ruby eyes saw a figure standing in the center of the light, back turned, still playing the silver flute. The girl didn't want the figure to stop, but he did. He then started to turn to face her, but she was unable to see his face, but he was tall and very well built. She could also see bright yet sad emerald eyes staring at her, tears flowed from his green orbs. Ruby orbs couldn't tear seem to tear themselves away from the emerald gaze. Her heart didn't want to see this young man sad, and wanted more than anything to hold him in her arms, but her mind did not why nor did she even know his name.  
  
"Who are you? I feel like I should but I can't remember. Please tell me."  
  
Her timid voice asked, but before he could answer her, he disappeared in a whisp of gentle wind and light.  
  
"Wait! Come back.........please." Her voice whispered.  
  
Then, ruby eyes were plunged back into surrounding blackness.  
  
&&~~~~~~~&&  
  
The girl opened her dark eyes, awakened from her short slumber. Her dream left her even more curious than before. Slowly, she sat up and found herself leaning against Katrina Winner's chest, she held the young girl tightly. Just then, sea blue looked into deep scarlet.  
  
"Oh, your awake! That's good, because we've arrived."  
  
The girl looked around, seeing Alex across from her and Katrina, with Nicole, who was staring intently at her obviously happy her friend "Llana" was awake, sitting on his lap.  
  
The four beings stepped out of the limousine, only to be standing at the steps of a two story mansion. Again, Nicole ran up the steps, her doll in one arm, and her other hand latched onto Llana's pale one. Scarlet eyes, before they knew where they were, her pale body was standing in the beige- colored entrance hall. It was fine carpeted almost everywhere included the two staircases that looped from either side going through the ceiling to the second floor.  
  
Wide scarlet eyes stared amazed at the elegance of the house, as if she had never experienced anything like this in her entire life. Looking back at the other two who just entered after the girls, she saw Katrina trying to calm down an excited Nicole at the same time taking off both of their coats and hanging them in a nearby closet. The older girl jumped slightly when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned and saw Alex smiling down at her.  
  
"Llana would you care for something to eat? You have been asleep for quite awhile, and you look like skin and bones."  
  
All she could do was nod as he reached toward the wall near the door, where two gold bells hung with strings attached to them. Alex pulled on one of the strings. At the sweet chime, a tall middle-aged black haired man appeared from the double doors at the end of hall. "Yes, sir, what could I do for you?" he said in a semi-cheerful voice.  
  
"Thank you Nicholas, please if you would prepare a small lunch for our guest and bring it to her room, oh, and is the spare room ready yet?" Alex said motioning his to Llana as he introduced her.  
  
"Of course, Alex." Nicholas said as he turned and headed back toward the double doors.  
  
Confused scarlet eyes, watched the two men have their conversation and watched Nicholas leave quickly, wondering how anyone can take orders so willingly. She turned to Alex and he saw the questions in her blood gaze.  
  
"Don't worry, Nick has been a loyal friend to the Winner family for years."  
  
Just then, Nicole came up to the girl and pulled on her sleeve. "Llana, I can show you to your room, follow me!"  
  
A small smile appeared on the older girl's pale lips, as she was pulled up one of the stairways by the bouncy little girl. Again everything seemed like a blur that red eyes in no time found themselves standing at the entrance of a large, lavishly decorated room with crimson red curtains covering the two windows, through which the warm afternoon sunlight poured into the room. In fact, the whole room was colored a deep blood red. The bed on the right side was draped in dark red satin sheets and matching soft pillows at the head. Across from that was a light oak-colored dresser against the wall, on top of it was a plate full of small bite-size sandwiches. Next to the dark wood dresser was a full-length mirror reflecting sunlight onto the pale face of the one standing in front of it. The girl walked further and stood in front of the closet door. When she opened the door to reveal a row full of new clothes, red orbs filled with tears for they had never seen such generosity for her.  
  
Turning she was confronted again, by the little girl, staring up at her with hope-filled blue eyes. A smile appeared again, beneath the strands of blonde hair, and gave Nicole the confirmation she needed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it! We'll call for you when dinner is ready. You must be tired now, why don't you sleep?"  
  
Before the blonde-headed girl could even nod, Nicole was skipping merrily out of the room. Then red eyes traveled to the comfortable-looking bed, Nicole was right, she could do for some sleep. However, her mind was so jumbled with questions about that young man in her dream and that young man she saw before passing out, who they were and why they seem so familiar?  
  
Her footsteps moved through long hallways, aimlessly, as if she were searching for something or someone she couldn't remember. Eventually her steps stopped at a pair of doors. Slightly pushing them open, she felt as if she was pulled in because the next she knew she was standing in the center, a long window just across from her. She realized it was a music room due to all the instruments in glass cases, scattered over the wall and floor.  
  
Ruby eyes widened as they caught sight of a silver flute, inside one of the cases. It looked just like the flute the man played in her dream. She ran a pale hand over the glass, wishing to see that young man again, wondering if he was real. Suddenly, her eyes caught a glimmer of gold. Those eyes soon faced a tall, elegant harp. Walking to it, pale fingers brushed over the long strings lightly. The soft sound was so soothing, like crying in the wind. Closing her eyes, something compelled to sit on the stool, and she started to play on the strings, from soft to hard chords, slow to fast rhythm. Gentle hands glided over the strings, as the girl became so absorbed in the music she made that she forgot all else, time, place, everything.  
  
~(pass by a couple of hours)~  
  
As the song slowed to a stop, ruby eyes opened feeling very relaxed. She noticed then that the window now revealed a beautiful orange and pink setting sun going under tall buildings. 'Have I been playing that long?'  
  
Acute hearing startled her bringing her back out of her thoughts. She turned to find Katrina standing in front of her clapping and smiling. "You play beautifully, Llana."  
  
"Thank you" A soft voice smiled shyly, bowing her head.  
  
Katrina put her arms around the younger girl's shoulders, "You have a wonderful gift." Then she changed the subject, "Now come on, let's go have some dinner."  
  
The light blonde looked up and nodded. Together the two arrived downstairs and entered into the dining room, which just as elegant as the rest of the house. Golden chandeliers hanging above from the ceiling, which lit up a long oak table in middle. Alex and Nicole were already seated at one end. Nicole, the moment she caught sight of those intriguing red eyes, jumped up and ran to pull Llana over to where she was sitting, almost begging the older girl to sit with her. Llana's pale face gave a faint smile but it disappeared as she began to eat slowly.  
  
The family couldn't help but notice and worry, that the girl kept staring into oblivion. They looked at each other wondering if there was anyway that they could help her, or if they would just have to let nature take her course on the mysterious young girl. Red eyes continued to stare into empty space, ever since that day. It was as if her mind had lost her heart thus getting itself lost, now she felt just like an empty, lonely vessel.  
  
Months passed, and nothing the family could make their Llana even give the simplest smile. The only thing that seemed to bring the slightest amount of comfort to those deep dark scarlet orbs was her daily playing of the golden harp and staring for hours at and holding the silver flute.  
  
%%--------%%  
  
December 22, AC 197  
  
Christmas time was here at last! It had nearly a year since the war against Mariemaia and almost two since the battle with the White Fang. Nicole had persuaded Llana to help her decorate the tree and the living room while, Katrina and Alex were doing something in another room that Nicole wasn't allowed to enter into, no matter how curious she was, and Llana was entrusted to watch her closely.  
  
After a while, Katrina came in to the brightly decorated room to see Llana picking up Nicole's small body by the waist, so she could put the golden star on top of the tree. Katrina watched in awe, marveling at this girl's strength. When pale hands put the child back on her own feet, Nicole ran to her mother, who looked as she was holding a secret she couldn't keep inside for long.  
  
"Why are you so happy, Mommy?" the child asked with curious big eyes.  
  
"Nicole, I just received a letter from your Uncle Quatre. It seems he is throwing a small Christmas party for his friends and he invited us to visit."  
  
Nicole instantly brightened again, for this time would be the first she would get to see her uncle in person. Katrina looked up and saw a small from Llana. She was obviously happy as well for their family. Katrina spoke to her then.  
  
"Llana we would be honored if you would join us as well. Who knows? Since we did find you a week after the war with the White Fang ended and the fighters from the war will be at the party, you might be able to connect your memory with them. What do you say?"  
  
"I would be greatly pleased to remember things again." Her soft voice spoke confidently.  
  
"Wonderful," clapped Katrina excited about seeing her little brother, "Now hurry both of you and pack your things, we have a early morning flight to Saudi Arabia."  
  
Llana followed behind a even more excited Nicole, who bounded up the stairs, when she heard Alex whisper in her ear, "Could you make sure Nicole actually does pack and not spend all her time talking." Dark red eyes stared at him giving him silent assurance, as her body continued her way up to her own room.  
  
That night, as the two girls packed their necessary things, or should I say Llana packed for both of them since Nicole was so busy jumping on her bed talking about the stories of her uncle in the war. Acute hearing couldn't help but listen intently, trying to see if the little mouth would tell anything that might trigger a memory, but nothing came, except for something about gundams. However, she still enjoyed watching the little ones innocence accelerate skyward.  
  
Scarlet red eyes sat down on the bed and looked up breathing a sight of relief, after closing and securing Nicole's suitcase, only to see that Nicole wasn't anywhere in sight. Getting slightly worried, Scarlet eyes widened in light shock when soft bristles ran through her long strands of hair, which somehow had been pulled out its ponytail. Her eyesight turned to see Nicole on her knees brushing the blonde strands. The little girl smiled at her friend's curious look.  
  
"Don't worry, Llana, besides I think you would look even prettier when I am done."  
  
Scarlet eyes slowly closed relaxing under Nicole's soft yet brisk movement. After about an hour or so, dark red orbs opened noticing the brush released itself from her hair. Getting up, she went to look in the mirror. She silently gasped to see not dark scarlet eyes, hidden by messy strands of light blonde hair, but long silken blonde hair that swept down her back like a waterfall, curling inward at the bottom covering over her hips. The strands that covered her eyes were moved to the side, with the exception of one rogue strand, to reveal stunning bright red orbs. A smile came to her face, as she looked herself over. However, she just for some reason didn't feel quite herself.  
  
"Do you like what I did?" Nicole chimed in.  
  
Llana looked down into her big eyes showing her small smile, "I thank you, little one."  
  
That seemed to be good enough for the little girl, as she jumped into bed and curled under the sheets and fell asleep dreaming about tomorrow. Red orbs watched the girl fall asleep as she herself left for her own room, however, she could not sleep. For something in the mirror puzzled her mind. At first she did not see bright red eyes staring at her, but murderous blood crimson orbs. It was like that girl in the mirror was trying to get out, like she was trapped inside of her body and mind. Bright eyes stared out her window trying to figure out whom those crimson orbs belong to. It was like they were trying to talk to her, and it seemed like they were crying like they had lost something or someone important and wanted nothing but to get them back. Red orbs stared up at the black sky, wondering if there was any connection with those blood orbs and those two mysterious men she keeps seeing in her dreams. One, with piercing blue prussian orbs glaring intently into her own gaze, and the other one with bright yet sad emerald orbs hidden beneath a mask of sweeping auburn hair.  
  
Finally, the pressure of all these thoughts had clouded her mind. Grasping her head in her hands, she stumbled backward until she fell among the satin red sheets of the canopy bed. There she lay, tears fell from her eyes trying to focus all these jumbled images, but the pressure was too much to handle and she collapsed into a light dreamless slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~* (With the Gundam Boys)  
  
Relena knocked numerous times, and she was getting frustrated because there was still no answer. Everyone was getting worried about Heero these past few days. He would not eat or sleep. He would just sit in his room in silence. All they could hear was the occasional klik klak of rigorous typing. However as Relena knocked now, nothing could be heard.  
  
Blocking Relena's annoying cries for him to come out, the young man in question sat silently on his open windowsill, staring at the intense darkness of night through piercing blue eyes. He had been feeling strange ever since the war ended, now the feeling was stronger, like it was coming closer. He knew it had to be his twin, but something was different. It was like she was fighting with herself.........  
  
"Heero come out, you know you can't stay in there forever! You need to eat, and at least try to enjoy the holiday!"  
  
Relena shouted, pounding on the door. Heero just glared, angry that she disrupted his thoughts, pulled a small dagger from his back pocket and tossed it straight and true at the closed door. Upon impact, Relena jumped back startled at the point of silver sticking out through the door. Relena put her hands on her hips, obviously angry that Heero was ignoring her on purpose, and stomped her way back to her own room. Hearing her pounding footsteps Heero couldn't help but smirk but it didn't last, and he returned to his thoughts on his sister.  
  
Ever since before he could remember, he and Leah had been connected somehow; they could feel each other's thoughts and emotions. He knew she was alive, but he just didn't how to tell the others, not even Trowa, but, one day, he knew it would have to be revealed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (back with The Winner family and their mystery girl)  
  
The car ride was silent on the way to the airport and so was the flight on the huge 747 plane. Except of course for Nicole who was sitting next to her friend, Llana, making squealing sounds to try and stop her ears from popping. The older girl continued to sit quietly dark red orbs stared blankly out the window, trying and wishing she would not collapse from the pressure again during her time visiting.  
  
Alex and Katrina wanted the girl to come with them, because Katrina had received an e-mail from Quatre awhile ago after the Mariemaia war ended, about a missing girl, who fell to earth in a gundam during the war with the White Fang. They silently hoped that this was the right thing to do, and promised each other they would not put their Llana in any danger or pain, for they did know, she had already experienced too much pain from her past.  
  
@@@~~~~~~@@@TBC  
  
Whew! Well I hope you enjoyed that! This is about six pages long and I only pre-wrote half of it. Oh, and hey I was able to get at least one gundam boy in this chapter, and most definitely the other gundam boys will be in the next chapter. I am sorry for the long wait, but one this chapter was also a doozy to think up. I also was kind of in a poem writing mode, due to an English project, and I had a little after effect so I was busy writing three poems for my three FAVORITE anime guys, TROWA BARTON, KURAMA, AND KAI HIWATARI! All thanks go to my three girls that paired with each of them, Leah, Aurora, and Tanya!  
  
((As always)) Preview: Chapter 7: Memories behind the mirror and love in dreams (yes I am going back to that experience I was talking about with the mirror and seeing the crimson orbs, I tell you it will be important. Also Trowa is going to get an encounter too, but is dreaming or not?  
  
Ja ne  
  
White Spirit Angel 


	7. Chapter 7: Mirror Memories

Chapter 7:  
  
Mirror Memories  
  
During the entire ride from the airport, the family could not help but notice their guest was back to her silent state, in which nothing could snap her out of it. Not even Nicole could get a smile. They knew she was deep in thought and even the slightest outburst could startle her body and mind to near tears. Katrina had called her little brother earlier and told him of her guest. He assured her that his friends and he would try to help the girl in anyway they could.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and of course the girls were away upstairs in their rooms getting ready, with the essentials things, clothes, hair, etc. That though was upstairs, downstairs, in the parlor, at the far end of the room, Duo was striking another victory pose, for he was finally beating Wufei in a game of pool. It just earned him a glare from Wufei, who was silently warning him to either shut up or he would shove that pool stick down Maxwell's throat, as he hit the white cue ball making it hit the triangle of multicolored balls, scattering each one all over the table.  
  
As the two exchanged glares and insults, Trowa and Quatre sat across from each other on the velvet-covered sofa. Three cups of tea and one mug of black coffee occupied the glass table in between them. Trowa looked up from his usual stoic gaze, as he looked over his book towards Quatre, who had just set down his cup.  
  
"Quatre, if you don't mind me asking, is it just going to be the group for this holiday, or are you expecting others to join?"  
  
At that statement, Trowa noticed aqua eyes light up. "I almost forgot! I do know that one of my sisters is on her way with her family. I haven't seen her since, forever. She also said something about caring for a patient with amnesia. They were bringing the person to see if we could help with their memory, I mean we did help you." By now, all three were listening, sitting on the sofas.  
  
"Quatre, how do you plan on helping anyways?" asked Duo.  
  
Quatre pondered for a moment, "Well, I don't really know, maybe if the person was in war, we might have seen him. Who knows, he might even know what happen to L-" Before Quatre could finish his sentence, a hand came down over his mouth, and Duo whispered in his ear.  
  
"Exne eahlay (1), especially in front of Trowa!"  
  
Quatre immediately realized Duo's words and corrected himself, "At least to say that I hope we can help the person."  
  
Trowa looked at the two young men, knowing full well who they meant, but he said nothing. They all sat there a few moments in silence, until their keen hearing made everyone look up. They had heard the sound of a car engine vroom up the driveway.  
  
"That must be them!" exclaimed Quatre as he jumped from his seat and practically ran to the front door with the others following behind.  
  
As they entered the entrance hall, the only other person was Heero, who was leaning against the bottom post of the stair railing, arms crossed and eyes closed. The others guessed the sound of the car must really have intrigued him, because nothing had been able to get him to move in days. They all turned as Quatre opened the wide doors, spilling sunlight and a warm breeze onto everyone's faces.  
  
They watched through the wide open doors to see that a sleek black limousine was parked in the driveway right in front of the front steps. Suddenly, they saw the car door burst open in a flash. All they could hear was a small voice yell out, in almost a squeak.  
  
"Uncle Quatre!"  
  
Looking down the boys saw a little girl, no more than about nine or ten, was running towards the group, or should I say, Quatre, and when the hyper girl reached him, she jumped and threw her arms around his neck, making them both fall backward.  
  
After a while, the boys were able to pull the little girl off of the young blonde male. She looked almost exactly like Quatre, except for light sky blue eyes and long brownish blonde curly hair. As they all stood up and helped Quatre stand on his feet, they saw two more figures standing before them, holding the little girl back by the hand. The older woman spoke first.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, but Nicole is just very excited at seeing you for the first time."  
  
Quatre just laughed at little Nicole's struggles to get away from her mother's grip. "It's all right Katrina, I'm glad to see both of you too. Let me introduce you, this Wu fei, Trowa, Duo, and over there is Heero." Quatre replied being the gracious host that he is, motioning to each young man as he spoke their names.  
  
Katrina smiled, "It's good to finally meet the Gundam heroes, who saved Earth and the Colonies. As you know I am Katrina Winner, and this bundle of energy is my daughter Nicole, and this is her father, Alex."  
  
Everyone greeted each other and all were about to enter back into the parlor room, when Alex whispered something in Katrina's ear.  
  
"Oh, dear, I nearly forgot! Now where is she?"  
  
At this, the boys abruptly stopped as well, as if they too wanted to know who this mystery person was. Just then, Nicole broke the silence with her gleeful squeak.  
  
"Mommy, she's right over here!!"  
  
All eyes turned toward Nicole's direction, she pointed toward the front doors, which started to open slightly. The boys' eyes all widened in shock, as they came faced with a young girl, no older then themselves. She had long silken blonde hair falling around her slim pale body. However, what the interests of Heero and Trowa, was when she turned to face them all revealing stunning pools bright blood red eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." A timid, quiet voice spoke.  
  
"LEAH!!"  
  
The sudden shout from the boys startled the young girl. She took a step backward, but that wasn't from the shout of the name. As her deep red eyes surveyed the room at the five young men, her mind was trying to find memories of them, but all it gave her was a headache. Just then, she caught sight of a boy in the distance, not particularly in the group. He stood there stoically and only for a brief moment she could see deep prussian eyes, but he quickly closed them looking down holding his head, as if he too had a headache.  
  
Her red eyes moved again but soon locked, frozen with deep emerald orbs that looked so deep in thought. They were so much like the ones from her dreams. Confused ruby orbs wanted to know more of this man. However, her foot took a small step forward, the pain in her head began to grow and became too much that it was too much for her mind to control. She stumbled to the ground clutching her head, crying out of pain.  
  
~~ (Heero's POV) ~~  
  
I stood there leaning my back against stair railing. Even though I could be upstairs continuing my search, something compelled me to come down, like something or someone was coming. As I watched Quatre do the introductions, my head started pound in pain, usually I never got headaches, not like this, unless I was near... strange.  
  
When I looked back up, my blue eyes stared, nearly stunned, into the sight of bright yet confused and scared red eyes amongst long silken blonde hair. I would have stared longer but that pain pounded harder than ever, so much I had to look away and I hold my head in my hand. Was that girl, Leah? This headache proves to me that our link is strong, which means Leah is near, but where? I need to know more.  
  
~~ (End POV) ~~  
  
Katrina saw the girl double over, and ran to help her to her feet, while holding her pale arms tightly, in order for the girl to regain her balance. She spoke trying to comfort the girl's sobs.  
  
"It's all right, Llana, why don't you go upstairs and find an unoccupied room to stay and rest in."  
  
'Llana?!?!' all the boys' thoughts cried out in unison.  
  
~~ (Trowa's POV) ~~  
  
Llana? But I thought....is Leah really dead? No, I refuse to believe that! Those eyes looked so much like Leah's, that same glow of innocence and compassion with a mix of blood and mystery that I had fallen in love with. I kept my gaze on the girl, as she doubled over tears spilling from scared and confused eyes. I was so tempted to go over and help her, but Katrina got there first, almost as if she was protecting the girl from us. As I watched the girl slowly climb the steps, I noticed Heero was also holding his head just as the girl. Leah and Heero always did and said things simultaneously, even if they didn't know it. She must be Leah! I've got to know more.  
  
~~ (End POV) ~~  
  
Everyone watched the girl climb the many steps. Trowa was about to follow after her, when a hand came down upon his shoulder. It was Alex. He motioned towards Katrina, who was gathering all the boys into the parlor. They all sat down on the sofas and leather- covered chairs. Alex held Nicole on his lap, stopping her from also going after the other girl.  
  
Katrina began to explain to the young men how exactly they found the girl, and why they named her "Llana". "...Nicole believed that what she was meaning to say, but she had amnesia and it didn't come right, I suppose." The boys listened and understood, and the more they heard the more their suspicions were confirmed, she was Leah.  
  
Meanwhile, scarlet eyes roamed through the quiet halls. Her pale hand knocked on several doors, waiting for an answer. So lost in thought trying to remember why those prussian and emerald eyes were so familiar, she didn't see the young woman approached her, neither of them did until...oof!  
  
"Oh, forgive me, I didn't see you there."  
  
Scarlet eyes looked up to find her body lying back on the floor, they followed the voice to see a young woman standing over her, with long white/blonde hair flowing down to her knees, and icy blue eyes glowing with worry. A pale hand reached down and helped the other stand, trying to regain her balance. They stared at each other for awhile, ice into scarlet, until the blue-eyed woman spoke, in a smooth tongue.  
  
"You must be new, my name is Dorothy Catalonia. Hmm...have I met you before? You seem familiar. What's your name?"  
  
Scarlet eyes wanted so much to answer the other girl, but found something was stopping her from saying anything. Her mind was so full of recent images as well as a jumble of confusing memories that she could not even remember the name she was given.  
  
"I—I don't remember..."  
  
"Oh, dear, I am so sorry."  
  
Dorothy studied the other girl once more, but found nothing more then a faint memory of blood and sand. She then put a smile back on her face. "Well, Merry Christmas anyway, and I hope you would join us for the Christmas Party tonight." With that, Dorothy went off downstairs to join the others.  
  
Red eyes seemed frozen to the spot, pondering of why she didn't say anything. The girl slowly composed herself and continued her way through the hall. Soon she found herself standing before a door, she knocked and no one answered, so cautiously, her pale hand grasped the gold handle and pushed open the door. For some reason, she felt drawn into the room, because before she knew it, she was standing in the center of the dark room, with the only light being the blue glow of the computer screen against a far wall.  
  
Scanning the darkness, scarlet eyes had concluded someone was occupying it, and was about to leave. Suddenly, a faint glimmer sparkled catching her attention. Curious as a little kitten, she crept over to a long black bag sitting innocently on top of the wooden trunk at the edge of the bed. A pale hand contrasted the dark bag as it reached in through the small opening. Like a warm yet dark memory, her fingers clasp around a cold metal. Withdrawing her hand, fingers still tightly grasped, she produced a long silver sword, glistening in the faded light, with a razor sharp blade looking as if it would strike even without a user. Feeling the heaviness and the mass of the sword, the girl winced slightly, as she strained her tired muscles in order to keep it steady. She raised her other arm and wrapped those fingers around the light blue handle, overtop of her other hand.  
  
Feeling a sense of power flowing through her whole body as she held up the sword, her eyes started to glow with a familiar fire as her mind sort through the pieces of her memory. A wisp of silver surrounded her as she swished the blade back and forth, getting a feeling for it. Just then, as she turned, scarlet eyes came faced with a tall full-length mirror. Beyond the smooth surface, blood crimson eyes stared back at her. She thought it was her own reflection, but the girl in the mirror, though looked exactly like her, had her long blonde hair in a tight braid that swished from side to side down her back. The other girl couldn't seem to be able to tear herself away from the mirror girl, as if they belonged together. She felt trapped yet at the same time entranced by the glare of venomous crimson orbs. Suddenly, before the girl had time to think, the mirror girl moved quickly the sword tightly and raised it to neck level, with extreme ease I might add. Those red eyes felt like they burned right through the glass, through the other girl and burned a hole in the wall. Scarlet eyes were more afraid than ever, yet also curious. Who was this girl, and why did she feel a strange comfort when near her?  
  
If only for a moment her eyes looked down from the blood orbs, only to lock up in shock to find she was in the exact positioning stance as the mirror girl. Fearfulness increasing rapidly now, she took a step backward, wanting to run away, but didn't make it. Her foot slipped in its stride and she lost her balance, falling to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, the other girl watched her other self trying to run. She wanted to stop her, telling her not to be afraid, but couldn't find her voice. Just then, she saw her other self start to fall, and her once murderous eyes filled with compassion and worry, as she ran toward the edge of the glass and lashed out right through it, and toward the body of the other.  
  
Recovering from her fall, the girl opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself in a crouched position on the floor, as if she had anticipated where she would land. How did I do that? She wondered. Then another voice came from her mind as well, as an answer. //I helped you. //  
  
Shocked by the answer, she asked again, 'Who are you?'  
  
And the voice replied. //I am you. //  
  
The girl now trembled in fear, 'I-I don't understand.'  
  
Just then, as if she had no control over her body, she stood up and faced the mirror once again. Now, to find not those dark, deep scarlet eyes like before, but a glowing blood/crystalline eyes, with a body, very pale almost a sickly yet radiate white, with bluish/white wings unfolding behind her. This scared the girl, but at the same time she knew this other being was coming for her and her alone.  
  
All of sudden, she felt her mind lose complete control over her body. Her red eyes glazed over in a mix of hate and sorrow, with the sword gripped tightly in her hand and her other in an even tighter fist. Then quicker the eye, the sword was thrust deep into the very heart of the image of the glowing eyed, white winged figure, however, unknowingly shattering the glass, which the figure stood beyond. Thousands of sharp pieces flew at the girl, cutting her skin. Blood poured from the wounds that were covering her body. The girl cringed in pain, and tears fell from her eyes, but she ignored it, in fact she wasn't even aware of it. Still not in control, her clenched fist swung around blindly and into a small vase sitting innocently by the window sill, making it too shatter into pieces, and the edges flying toward her, thus making more blood spill. However, she continued this, letting the flow of long suppressed emotions come freely out.  
  
By the time, those emotions finally subsided, the girl stood, breathless, in the center of the room. Blood-covered glass edges lay scattered on the dark floor around her. Her long hair had gotten messed with and now strands surrounded her body, also it was soaked with stains of red blood contrasted with the blonde innocence. Her clothes as well were soaked red. Just then, there was a soft yet stern knock at the door, however, the girl could barely hear any such noise, and was far too weak to answer, as she fell to the floor with a soft thud, losing consciousness.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile downstairs with the boys, after they had helped the threesome family get settled in their room, and journeyed back to the living room. All of them were there now; Heero and Wufei were playing an aggressive game of pool. Trowa, with his emotionless mask in place, was, for lack of a better phrase, beating Duo's ass in a rigorous game of chess. Katrina and Quatre sat on the other side on the sofas, watching and playing with Nicole. Alex had to go back to Japan, due to receiving an emergency phone call.  
  
Just as Duo was about to yell out in frustration at not being able to break Trowa's poker face, the sound of something crashing and shattering brought everyone jumping to their feet, wondering what that was. Suddenly, a breathless voice startled them, and they turned around to find Hilde, standing in the entrance way, out of breath, as if from running and probable shock. Duo ran to her, and holding her arms, he tried to calm her down.  
  
'What's wrong, Hilde? What was that crash all about?"  
  
Hilde regained her breath enough to talk, and quickly wrapped her long satin navy blue robe around her feminine form, which was covered by a light blue dress slip, and spoke quickly and frantically.  
  
"That crash came from Heero's room! I think that someone is still in there, and they seem hurt; they aren't moving! Relena and Dorothy are in there right now!"  
  
Heero snapped his head up and his Prussian eyes widened at the sound of his name from Hilde's mouth. Something was wrong with that girl from earlier, and now his thoughts about her were confirmed. Fearing the worst, Heero broke off from the group and dashed past Hilde and raced upstairs. "Hey, Heero, where are you going man?" cried Duo, still holding Hilde in his arms. Trowa watched Heero run, and suddenly his thoughts were confirmed as well, and he raced after Heero. Soon everyone ran down the hall toward Heero's room, and stopped in the doorway and gasp, looking in shock at what lay before them. There, while Dorothy cleaned up some of the broken glass on the floor, Relena sat with the same young girl lying with her head in Relena's lap, unconscious and unmoving. Heero and Trowa were the ones that came close first, kneeling down taking her from Relena and checking to see, they were silently praying, if the girl had a pulse. She did, but it was very faint. They nodded for Katrina and she motioned them to bring them to another room. Trowa lifted the light young, limp body in his grasp. He felt happy at being able to hold his love again, but was also scared for her fading life.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, I know. I am so evil leaving a cliffhanger right here, at least I think this is a cliffhanger. Anyway, I am stopping here, and I am sorry to say that the next chapter is the last chapter of Perfect No More. No more perfect warrior, ladies and gentlemen. But it is going to be a long one, so it might take me awhile to type it. I know; I am slow typist. I actually want to end it because I have three stories waiting to be written and my imagination is not waiting for my fingers to catch up, bad brain. So stay tuned, and I hope to see you next time, on Perfect No More, Chapter 8: Love goes on Forever. 


	8. Chapter 8: Love Finds its Ways

Well...this is it! *sniff* the LAST Chapter of the Perfect Warrior series. You all have been great in your reviews really! Thank you to all and to all, great reading in the future!  
  
~~~~  
  
Perfect No More  
  
Chapter 8: Love Finds its Ways  
  
~~~~  
  
Many days passed, and the girl, with the red scarlet eyes, still slept in the room since that day she got hurt. The room was connected between Sally Po's room and Katrina room, in order for the young medical aid the doctor could be near their patient at all times. Everyone was worried about the girl ever they found her, unconscious, and lying in her own pool of blood. Indeed, she had lost a lot of blood considering all the deep cuts, over her arms, legs, face, as well as the rest of her body; all of which Katrina and Sally were able to heal. Now all everyone could do was wait and hope the girl would wake up. They also hoped that due to the turn of events would trigger her memory and erase the amnesia. Then she would be able to remember again, maybe.  
  
Christmas had passed, and it was New Year's Eve and the sleeping girl remained motionless, except for light yet stable breathing. Everything went by as usual, no one realized something would change that day.  
  
Earlier that morning, like he did every day since the incident, Trowa came, silent as usual, into the girl's room, and sat by her bed, where she lay asleep, unaware of his presence. Every night and day he sat refusing to ever her side, for he wanted his face to be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes, believing it might trigger something in her memory again, for he was convinced that she was Leah.  
  
Unknown to Trowa, who sat with his grasp in the girl's pale still one, the door to the room began to creak open ever so slightly, and Quatre appeared in its place. Trowa never noticed or was even aware of his presence until Quatre was standing right behind the sitting green-eyed young man, and tentatively placed a comforting hand on Trowa's broad shoulder. Emerald eyes widened in slight shock, not expecting the sudden intrusion. However, his gaze softened as he turned to look into equally comforting aqua orbs.  
  
"Trowa, come on downstairs, and have some lunch. You can't stay up here forever." Quatre started calmly, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I'll stay for as long as she sleeps." Trowa replied turning his emerald gaze to the sleeping pale face."  
  
"Trowa, we all believe she'll wake up some time, but what's worrying us now is you. You're not eating, and you're starting to act like Heero." Quatre came back, with a little more force in his usually calm voice. "Besides, do you think Leah would like it if you hurt yourself all because of her. She's been through too much; don't add more casualties to her heart."  
  
Trowa just looked back up into concerned aqua eyes, and gave a small smile. "You're right. Thank you, Quatre."  
  
The young blonde man smiled back and released Trowa's shoulder and started toward the door again to leave. As he reached the door, Quatre turned again and motioned with his hand for Trowa to follow. Trowa nodded once and stood, but couldn't move for his hand still Leah's cold, motionless one. Reluctantly, he released his from hers, but not before making the silent promise he would come back. He moved toward the exit, not for even a moment taking his emerald gaze away from the peaceful sleeping form, until the last possible moment.  
  
Just then, the pure crystal glass window, which was open slightly and shown in a faded light behind the red curtains, let in a gentle breeze making the door close between the two souls.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, look who finally decided to join the party!" Duo shouted, as he lay stretched out across a velvet sofa in the lavish living room.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Quatre standing in the entrance with Trowa, who was leaning against the inside arch, arms crossed and eyes closed. Quatre made his way over to the other sofa across from Duo, and next to Katrina, who had a tired Nicole curled in a ball at one end, sleeping soundly. Noticing he wasn't followed this time, everyone in the room looked up with the blonde boy just left, only to see the light brown-haired young man silently begin to turn the other way and head for the stairs. The others looked at each other curiously, wondering what was wrong. Heero just kept his prussian eyes closed and leaned against a nearby wall, in deep thought, for he knew exactly what Trowa was thinking of. It wasn't that hard.  
  
Seeing Trowa leave, everyone, all except Nicole, who was asleep, went to follow the young man. As they entered the hall, and saw Trowa disappeared around an upstairs corner, hands in his pocket, the others started after him, but were stopped in their tracks by a firm voice.  
  
"No, let him be."  
  
All turned again this time to see Heero standing stoically exactly where Trowa stood. Relena was the first to step forward, speaking out everyone's unison thought.  
  
"What is the matter, Heero? Don't you care about your friend?"  
  
Heero just ignored her, and continued his glare at the others.  
  
"Just leave him alone. He needs to work through his emotions, and he's got many. Give them both time."  
  
Heero spoke, plainly but firm, and solemnly walked back into the previous room and sat down in an empty cushioned chair. The others took one last glance at where their emerald-eyed friend once was, and followed Heero's steps back to the other room, also a little curious what Heero meant, surely he was just talking about Trowa, but who?  
  
Meanwhile, back in the room where the breeze blew gently, chilling the air. The cold wind blew over the sleeping form, entangling the strands of blonde hair with the others. Feeling the coldness come upon her, a slender hand shook slightly, trying to find the warmth that was lost. Deep red eyes slowly fluttered open, and the young girl began to sit up, still tangled amongst the white cotton sheets. Turning, so her equally slender legs fell over the side of the bed, her eyes looked around at her surroundings, the large empty sun-lit room. Standing up, trying to find her balance, her feet unknowingly brought her to the closed door. Her pale fingers grasped the golden handle as tightly as they could, and opened the seemingly heavy door, thus making her step out into the long deserted hallway. The door, which she had opened, swiftly closed behind her and the cold wind died down.  
  
Ruby eyes remained in a daze as the girl stumbled through the passageway, as if waking up from a long dream. Suddenly something caught in her ears that made ruby orbs brighten slightly. That soft sound seemed so soothing and familiar to her confused mind, like a memory from a dream.  
  
The girl followed the song until it led her to slightly open double oak doors. The song was louder inside! Her blonde head peaked in between the crack of the heavy doors. Scanning the room, she could tell it was a music room with all the instruments laying scattered on the ground and some sitting in cabinets on the walls. Just then her dark orbs caught sight of wide open French doors leading to an even wider balcony, overlooking the entire desert, and in between the doors standing on the balcony was a tall, slim young man with his back turned, facing the bright golden rays of the desert sun. He held a long silver flute in his slender fingers, up to his lips, blowing that soft, yet almost sad tune.  
  
Silently the girl stepped into the room, not wanting the man to notice her and stop playing. He was very good, in both looks and song. She kept her ruby eyes on the stranger, afraid if she strayed and this was nothing but a dream; she would awake to a nightmare.  
  
Just then, she stopped halfway between them, standing in the center of the room, when she felt the man finally sense her presence. She stood frozen, unable to run or even move.  
  
The young man stopped playing abruptly at the sudden presence behind him, he didn't want to be bothered now. Trowa began to turn letting his flute fall to his side. Light brown hair fell over his pools of green emeralds, which were overflowing with watery blue tears. Trowa was about to tell the person off, but his body froze and words were lost to him as his eyes focused on the young woman standing in front of him, staring curiously, with vibrant ruby eyes. Just then, the girl spoke in a quiet, yet confident and familiar voice to Trowa's ears.  
  
"T-Trowa, why are you crying?"  
  
Trowa was stunned when he heard his own name from her lips, and yet his heart leaped a mile high.  
  
"Leah? You remembered my name."  
  
At hearing his voice, the girl narrowed her crimson eyes, as if thinking and trying to remember where she heard that name before. Just then, her eyes widened as memories came flooding back.  
  
"Yes, my name is Leah. I am Heero Yuy's twin sister. I am Leah."  
  
The girl, now named Leah, once again, was so happy she was now found, from being lost in her own mind. She smiled like she never did before and ran toward to Trowa, who had let his flute slide from his loose grasp and spread his arms out to Leah in, wrapping his arms around the his love, now returned to him. He hugged her tighter promising this he would never leave her and never let anything happen to her. Pulling back, reluctantly, Trowa smiled at his lost love, and she smiled back, both staring into each other's eyes, ruby mixing with emerald. Suddenly, both eyes and they leaned in to capture one another in a long forgotten kiss, now renewed. They kissed long and passionately under the bright sun overlooking the wind blown desert. Golden rays lit up the grains of sand, so it sparkled like a golden crystal. It was truly one of Earth's beautiful sights.  
  
Breathless, and reluctant, they each pulled back from the kiss, in order to breathe. Leah, finally, content in Trowa's arms and Trowa happy to have Leah back in his. As they stood Trowa leaned down and whispered tentatively in Leah's ear.  
  
"Do you want to tell the others now, and see your brother?"  
  
Leah looked up from her resting place on his strong chest, into his shining emeralds. She nodded. So hand in hand, the two lovers left their reunion spot, to announce to the rest of the group the good news. Back in the room everything was peaceful, laying where it was put, and there in one spot lay a silver flute delicately entangled among the fragile strings of a gold harp, both lying in peace, neither one wanting to let go of the other.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe it! I finally finished the Perfect Warrior series, now I can work on my Beyblade story, Humans and Beasts, so far I have great reviews, and I am only on the second chapter. Gee, I must be doing something right!  
  
Well, see you all later, and be sure to read my other future stories, I have a Gundam wing one (based on the movies 'Spirit' and another 'The Polar Bear King' both have Trowa/Leah) but I have to work on beyblade story now, so it will have to wait. Hopefully my imagination understands.  
  
Ja ne  
  
White Spirit Angel 


End file.
